Joysticks are mechanisms that serve as machine/device interfaces that users manipulate in order to operate any of a variety of machines and/or devices, such as vehicles (e.g., wheelchairs, planes), construction equipment (e.g., skid steer), remote controlled devices (e.g., remote control cars, remote control planes), electronic displays (e.g., video game controller, camera controller), and/or other machines/devices. Joysticks generally have an articulable handle that extends from and is able to pivot relative to a base along one or more axes. For example, joysticks can be unidirectional, bidirectional, or omnidirectional, depending on the arrangement of the hinged connection between the handle and the base. Joysticks include components to translate joystick articulation into one or more control signals (e.g., electronic control signals, direct or indirect mechanical linkage), such as sensors, potentiometers and strain gauges.
Joystick operation often requires precise control of the joystick in order to ensure the machine/device controlled by the joystick operates in the desired manner. However, joystick operators can sometimes experience discomfort and limited control or mobility of the joystick when the fingers, hand, arm, or other part of the body operating the joystick becomes cold. For example, the body part may get cold in external environment conditions (e.g., seasonal weather) and internal environment conditions (e.g., working in a cold storage room). Hand sweat can also limit control of the joystick, especially in existing implementations intended to warm a body part.